Flushed Feelings
by Haley Lovette
Summary: Gamzee is feeling lonely in his room on the asteroid and has Equius come over. Terrible description, but yeah. This is smut, with tentabulges and nooks involved.


Gamzee rolled out of his bed, yawning and stretching. The asteroid they were now residing in didn't have any cocoons, but there was still some supor slime, enough to be rubbed over the eyes, which would be enough to ward away the dreams. Of course, this meant Gamzee having to eat less and less pies, but that was okay for him at the moment. He yawned again, sitting down against the wall with his laptop balancing almost miraculously on his knees. The Trollian application was blinking, trying to get his attention. Multiple people had been trying to contact him during his little nap. He chose a random person, humming a random song under his breath as he did so.

This random person just so happened to be Equius. The conversation was simple and nothing was especially noteworthy, except the fact that a certain STRONG troll was deciding to take a visit to the clown's room on the asteroid. They signed off, and Gamzee closed the application, deciding that since it wasn't his best friend trying to contact him, they could wait until later. Gamzee walked back over to his bed, peeling off his pants. He wasn't in the mood to have the pants get tangled up while he laid down. He closed his eyes, playing with the blanket, unknowingly exposing his boxer covered bum to the door of the particular room he was in. He drifted into his thoughts, waiting on Equius.

Roughly a half hour after his conversation with the highb100d, Equius Zahhak walked into the bedroom of the said troll. He would have knocked, had he not known that Gamzee would have likely zoned out by that time. He was greeted with a view that instantly made him start to sweat and whisper, "Oh my, Highblood, I apologize." Gamzee was still zoned out, eyes closed. Equius carefully approached the day bed, pulling the blanket over Gamzee completely. He sat down on the ground, carefully avoiding the hornpile, and waited for the other to return from his zoned out state.

Surely enough, Gamzee 'woke up' a few minutes later, rolling over and his eyes resting on the troll sitting on his floor. "How long have you been motherfuckin all up in here, bro?" He asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Equius' eyes, hidden behind broken sunglasses, snapped up to his suddenly awake friend. He bit his lip and began to sweat a little bit, "A few minutes, Highblood…" Gamzee yawned a bit, making a small sound at the end of it, and nodded. He stood up, the blanket falling off of him. Equius averted his eyes until the other pulled his pants back on. Gamzee walked back towards Equius, stepping on a horn on the way and jumping. He howled with laughter at his surprise, despite knowing that it was likely he was going to step on one. He situated himself on the ground, close to Equius. He calmed down rather quickly, biting his lip softly as he looked Equius over. The other troll smiled almost nervously, his broken teeth showing. "H-Highblood, may I do something?" Equius asked quietly, somehow not a single drop of sweat was pouring off of his body. Gamzee blinked for a second before nodding slowly. "Sure, motherfucker." Equius leaned across, and very careful not to hurt the other, placed his lips against Gamzee's. The younger troll sat stock still for a single moment before moving his lips against the other. Equius almost heaved a sigh of relief at this, glad that the superior of the two had accepted his flushed advances. Gamzee did the next thing that came to his mind through instinct, moving over and sitting into Equius' lap, only breaking the kiss for half a second before he was comfy in his 'seat'. Equius started to sweat slightly, but Gamzee paid this no attention as he tried to deepen the kiss. He knew, in the back of his thinkpan, that Equius would break the kiss to ask him to deepen the kiss rather than just doing it, so he would take matters into his own hands. Equius, almost shyly, allowed this, pushing his tongue into Gamzee's mouth and exploring it.

It seemed like hours later, but maybe only ten minutes later, Gamzee was breaking the kiss to tug off the other's shirt. He kissed down his face to his neck, nibbling but not biting down like he wanted to. He kissed to his shoulder and stayed there, kissing and nipping at the skin. He could feel the muscles underneath the skin, especially when the other moved his arms to play with the hem. "May I?" Equius whispered. Gamzee bit back his laughter and nodded, removing his lips from the other's shoulder and helping him pull the garment off of him. Gamzee took the time to look in the mirror, his appearance causing his lips to quirk up in a smile. Even Equius' gentlest touch caused bruises, and his lips were now a darkening purple. Gamzee couldn't bring himself to mind as the other's hands stayed off his body, hovering over it as if too scared to touch him, too scared to break him. Gamzee took one of Equius' hands and placed it onto his hip, very careful not to apply any force to the movement. Equius' confidence in the situation was now boosted, and the other hand came to rest on the small of his back, not causing any pain either. Gamzee's own hands traveled the strong chest and body in front of him, biting his lip as waves of arousal hit him. He experimentally rolled his hips forward into Equius', a very quiet and shocked moan escaping his lips. Hands that had been exploring his sides stopped and the stronger troll looked down at him. "Are you okay, highblood?" Equius asked, voice breathy with pleasure. Gamzee bit his lip, and experimentally ordered, "Stop calling me that." Equius shuddered and looked at him, "Yes, hi-," He cut himself off, asking instead, "What would you like me to call you?" Gamzee pouted, "My name, motherfucker!" Equius bit his lip at the lewd language and nodded, "Yes, Gamzee." Gamzee smiled, kissing him again, a bit more hungrily at this point.

The two kissed for a few moments before Gamzee, lanky and tall, stood up and moved to the bed. He pulled off his pajama pants in the process. He gave Equius a look, nonverbally suggesting that he should do the same. Equius took the hint and pulled off his pants, leaving him in boxers that almost had Gamzee drooling. He beckoned Equius over, who quickly laid down against the bed. The younger troll pressed kisses down his body to his boxers, nipping at the hem and playing with it. His hand stroked the bulge in the boxers, encouraging the bulge to leave its sheath. Equius moaned, hips staying against the bed with the use of all of his will power. Gamzee slowly pulled off the garment, licking his lips as the blue tentacle revealed itself. It was huge, especially for one of his blood. It was comparable to a royal's, making Gamzee bite his lip as he examined it. He held out a hand to it, allowing it to wrap itself around his fingers. Equius moaned again, this time it being much louder than it had been before. Gamzee pulled off his own purple colored boxers, his bulge partially out just from how horny he was. He kissed back up the other's body, connecting their lips as Equius' tentabulge left his fingers, moving to Gamzee's own. He gasped into the kiss, surprised by the sudden action. "Gamzee, may I…enter you?" Equius whispered carefully. Gamzee nodded enthusiastically as he was pushed down onto the bed, Equius over him now. He slowly pushed into his nook, causing Gamzee to cry out in pleasure and slight pain. Equius stayed still, knowing the stretch for the younger troll must have been painful. Gamzee's fingers twitched, wrapping themselves into Equius' shoulder length, silky hair. Gamzee bit his lip softly, biting down on his bruised lips and drawing blood. He ignored this as he slowly pushed back on Equius. The other one moaned, starting to pull in and out of him slowly. Gamzee moaned very quietly, "Fuck!" The two moved in synchronization, one of Equius' hands bruising Gamzee' hips and the other one allowing the purple tentabulge to wrap around his fingers. Gamzee shivered as he grew closer and closer to the edge. Equius was starting to pound into him, his thrusts causing his hips to bruise up Gamzee's ass. Gamzee's breath came out in pants, his eyes wide as he took in the pain and pleasure he was feeling. The pleasure was slowly overwhelming the physical pain, endorphins releasing the dopamine to make it bearable. He came with a cry of his partner's name, covering the both of them in purple genetic material. Equius moaned very softly, cumming inside of him before pulling out.

They laid together, panting for breath and enjoying the red feelings that they had. Gamzee didn't want to sort it all up at that moment, cuddling into his side and falling asleep without word. Equius took a deep breath, rubbing some supor slime on his love's eyes and putting his sunglasses down. He rubbed some on his own eyes and fell asleep with him.

Okay, so I probably should have gone back and edited more than I already did, but what am I gonna do? This story's ending was a bit rushed. I started it last night, but there was some…complications and it got delayed to today. So, I hope you enjoyed my fic, let me know if you see any mistakes and I will go in and fix them.

-Haley.


End file.
